Revancha de amor
by SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: Eren ha confesado su amor al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad quien parece renuente a los sentimientos que provoca en su ser el joven titan enamorado, pero en una fría noche aclararan todo este tormentoso asunto...


_**Este oneshot está participando en**_ _ **(SnH) Segunda Convocatoria de fanfic**_ _ **. en la pagina de Facebook**_ _ **Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones, antes de empezar a leer deben saber que es continuación de este doujinshi**_

 _ **Como-enamorar-al-mas-fuerte-de-la-humanidad**_

Título original: 人類最強のオトし方 Artista: UNAP!

 _ **Pareja: Levi x Eren, vale aclarar que el dj dice que es Ereri, pero decidí haciendo un Riren. :P porque no se especifica mucho en la historia, para mi es ambigüedad con la pareja...**_

El capitán se sentía acosado por su molesto subordinado, donde caminaba se lo encontraba, si se volteaba ya estaba Eren mirándolo fijamente, era un tanto perturbador pero de alguna manera al apuesto capitán no parecía disgustarle, aunque lo disimulaba con esa mirada siniestra que hacía que su joven enamorado saliera corriendo de miedo momentáneo pero a los pocos minutos ya estaba cerca otra vez, para el malhumorado capitán al parecer ese tipo de acoso era de su agrado pues tampoco sus advertencias eran tan severas, toda la tarde estuvieron en el tonto jueguito del acoso, los de su alrededor lo notaron y con sonrisas burlonas veían las graciosas escenas de la nueva parejita de la legión de reconocimiento.

-¡Deja de seguirme, maldito acosador de mierda!- le gritaba Levi cuando volteando a verlo encontrándose con su joven enamorado de mejillas sonrojadas que lo miraba embelesado, quien nervioso se disponía a justificar nuevamente su acoso.

-Le dije que no me rendiría, quiero mi revancha…- Alegaba el castaño recobrando su valentía y dejando sus nervios a un lado, estaba dispuesto a todo por obtener el amor de su querido y frío señor.

-No me discutas, y déjame en paz- Hablaba el capitán con su ceño más fruncido, mirando como los que pasaban murmuraban de ellos. -Todos piensan que somos pareja ahora…- Decía molesto y apretando los puños mirando de reojo como el joven frente a él le brillaban los ojos de emoción.

-¿En serio?- Cuestionó ilusionado Eren al escuchar esas palabras, y así se frustraba más el capitán que empujándolo lo tiró al suelo donde comenzó a patearle, el joven nerviosamente sonreía y se dejaba amedrentar en clara evidencia de su amor masoquista.

-¿Eso le molesta?- Decía mientras sentía las amorosas patadas de su mayor quien se quedó pensativo ante esa pregunta, pues en realidad en el fondo no le molestaba.

-No quiero entablar conversación con un acosador enfermo como tu…- Fueron las palabras duras de quien le pateaba, disminuyendo la fuerza de sus piernas se disponía a alejarse muy malhumorado del joven.

-¡Si te acercas te cortaré ese pequeño miembro tuyo!- Le advertía con mirada siniestra el capitán cuando sentía que su acosador lo seguía otra vez.

-¡No es pequeño!- Se justificaba el joven avergonzado ya que algunos escucharon esa aclaración y lo miraban con burla. -Como digas…-Murmuró Levi sin detener su paso.

-No le gusto porque lo tengo pequeño- Habló Eren para detenerlo y lo consiguió, porque el capitán se disponía a responderle pero fueron interceptados por Erwin y Hanji que sorprendidos escuchaban las palabras de resentimiento del joven.

-Chicos, su conversación debería ser privada- Dijo Erwin con tono sarcástico, Hanji se contenía la risa, mientras la pareja desviaba la mirada.

-Levi… ¿de verdad lo tiene pequeño?- Cuestionaba con picardía en su sonrisa la mujer que parecía brillarle la mirada ante esa pervertida duda.

-Señora eso no le interesa…- Eran las palabras de vergüenza de Eren ante la curiosidad de la mujer.

-Claro que sí, es para fines investigativos- Se justificaba ella con una sonrisa de perversión al verla nadie le creyó eso de la investigación.

-Si, es pequeño y no aguanta nada.- Respondió Levi para desquitarse de su joven enamorado que se avergonzaba más y callado no refutaba nada, pues ya estaba resignado a la humillación pública por su pequeño error anterior.

-¡Oh Levi…! Te dejaste someter por Eren…- Exclamaba más que emocionada Hanji al imaginarse a Levi siendo embestido por el sensual joven titán, y suponía que su mal humor se debía a su efímero e insatisfecho encuentro sexual.

-Eren eres merecedor de todo mi respeto- Decía la mujer tomando las manos del joven que sonrojado desviaba la mirada, Erwin miraba con decepción a Levi, quien molesto se disponía a refutarle esa mentira.

-¡No hemos tenido sexo!- Gritó Levi con molestia todos a su alrededor los miraron. -Deja de hablar cuatro ojos- Hablaba amenazante queriendo matarla por decir eso.

-Solo me masturbe frente a él, y cuando me besó me corrí sobre su ropa- Se escuchaba la voz de Eren para que no creyeran la mentira que tanto había molestado a su señor.

-No tienes que contar esas cosas- Le regañaba el capitán tomándolo del cuello y se lo apretaba, ya la poca paciencia se le estaba agotando con todo este asunto.

-Vamos Levi no tienes que ser tan estricto con el pobre, seguramente era la primera vez que lo hacía- Decía la mujer ayudando al joven que se retorcía de ese agarre, pero nada calmaba al capitán que de verdad parecía querer matarlo.

-Yo propongo que arreglen esto por las buenas, el amor entre ustedes debe perdurar- Alegaba Erwin con una pequeña sonrisa burlona mientras veía como Levi soltaba al joven que se tiraba al suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento, la mujer se reía emocionada hasta el rubio estaba de humor para molestarlos.

-Cállense, la verdad no sé qué hago escuchando tantas idioteces- Les dijo el capitán quien muy enojado se alejaba de los tres, Erwin decidió seguirlo para calmarlo.

-Traté de ayudar…- Hablaba algo apenada la mujer cuando acariciaba la cabeza cabizbaja del joven que veía a su amor alejarse.

-No sé si usted fue de mucha ayuda.- Murmuró con resentimiento Eren disponiéndose a pararse.

-No te desanimes Eren- Le animaba ella y los dos caminaban en dirección contraria a los que se alejaban, ya más tranquilo el joven pensó que sería buena idea desahogarse con la mujer contándole sutilmente lo que había pasado entre ellos un par de horas atrás.

-Te pidió el que te masturbaras frente a él… ¿Cierto?- Hablaba ella con aire pensativo. -Bueno eso quiere decir que se excita con eso y que de forma indirecta quería sentirte, le gustas.- Dijo después de unos breves segundos de meditarlo, Eren se emocionaba con esa lógica de la mujer.

-Maldito enano y sus fetiches raros- Murmuraba Hanji con una mirada perversa.

-No insulte al hombre que amo.- Refutaba algo molesto el sonrojado joven, pues aunque eso podía ser cierto no le gustaba que insultaran a su amado capitán. -Perdón… perdón…- Dijo burlonamente la mujer con una sonrisa al ver la mirada de amor del joven, sin duda estaba enamorado de ese maniático y malhumorado hombre.

-Y dices que él te besó…- Habló Hanji con expectativa como queriendo resolver los problemas de la pareja, el joven con una sonrisa asentía con su cabeza, aun podía sentir como sus labios ardían por ese beso apasionado, ese primer beso que nunca olvidaría.

-Es claro Eren, él está enamorado de ti y te desea solo que como es un raro, se está haciendo de rogar eso de hacerse el difícil, tu entiendes…- Concluía con seriedad la mujer pero su mirada brillaba extrañamente. -No entiendo- Refutó el joven al no entender eso de hacerse el difícil, o más bien no entendía como entonces actuar con él.

-Muchachito tonto…- Dijo Hanji tratando de ser comprensiva con el confundido joven, entonces su mirada se iluminó pues a ella se le había ocurrido una buena idea.

-Esta noche… ese Levi terco caerá ante ti…- Murmuró maliciosa la mujer y su mirada y sonrisa parecían tétricamente pervertida asustando a Eren que retrocedía de ella, pero al final se quedó escuchando su "maravillosa" idea.

Esa noche en la cena el joven enamorado no estaba en la mesa, aunque Levi lo disimulaba de alguna forma estaba preocupado por él, o simplemente lo extrañaba, quizás extrañaba su juvenil rostro de idiota enamorado, tal vez ahora pensaba que pudo haber sido frío ante su confesión amorosa, ahora se imaginaba que quizás el joven había huido o se habría suicidado en una de las habitaciones, todos conversaban muy animados y el perdido en sus propios pensamientos, Hanji con disimulo lo miraba como callado solo comía, ella tenía planeado algo y solo esperaba que todo resultara bien, así quizás a la mañana siguiente tuviera información sobre la vida sexual del joven titán y de su frio compañero, con perversión no podía evitar sonreír al imaginarse aquello; todos a su alrededor la observaban extrañados. La cena terminó y todos iban a sus habitaciones a descansar, el capitán entró a la suya pero al mirar lo que en su cama estaba abrió los ojos con sorpresa, coraje, vergüenza, no sabía que emoción ciertamente sentir.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Murmuró impresionado al ver a Eren recostado al parecer desnudo en su cama ya que solo tenía un pañuelo blanco en su cabeza y un pequeño delantal que cubría poco de su intimidad, y un plumero en su mano.

-Solo lo esperaba- Dijo Eren tratando de ser seductor pero se le notaba lo nervioso, avergonzado y sobre todo aterrado que estaba, porque la mirada de su señor era de querer matarlo.

-Lárgate de aquí, pervertido- Hablaba Levi conteniendo su ira asesina, además no quería hacer un escándalo y que los demás vinieran y vieran la extraña escena, además de alguna forma se sentía excitado de ver así al joven que nervioso sonreía a la fuerza.

-¡Pusiste tu sucio trasero en mis sabanas limpias… Jamás te lo perdonaré…!- Advertía con mirada siniestra el capitán al notar que ciertamente el joven que se sentaba en su cama estaba desnudo.

-Puedo limpiarlo- Murmuró Eren y debía pasar al siguiente paso del plan, levantándose de la cama se disponía a limpiar la sabana, de espalda comenzaba a pretender limpiarla, dejando ver su parte trasera al descubierto, moviéndose frente de forma sensual a su señor, quien mordiéndose los labios cerraba la puerta, esto alegró al joven que parecía ir disminuyendo su tensión, pues si había cerrado la puerta significaba que estaba aceptando su sensual propuesta.

-¿Le gusta lo que hago?- Cuestionó con tono seductor el joven acercándose a su señor que se sentaba en una silla que estaba cerca de la cama y así apreciar más cómodo la limpieza del joven que se movía sensualmente frente a él.

-Tú sigue- Era la respuesta del mayor que se reprimía sus ansias de tumbar a la cama ese virginal cuerpo y hacerlo suyo de una vez, cuando sus sucios pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver como Eren se le acercaba con el plumero.

-Tal vez el capitán también necesite que lo limpie- dijo con perversión en la mirada Eren acercándose a su amado se disponía a sentarse en sus piernas y empezar de una vez esa velada apasionada.

-No te me acerques- Le detuvo estirando su brazo no permitió que Eren se le acercara, confundido el joven lo miraba fijamente ante ese rechazo.

-¿Por qué no?- Le cuestionó ya algo molesto pues ya era mucho el estar haciendo ese ridículo espectáculo, además notaba en la mirada de su amado que se contenía por seguir, eso le frustraba, más bien ambos se sentían frustrados.

-Me ensuciarás más…- Era la tonta excusa de Levi, recordando las palabras de Erwin sobre el muro que ponía alrededor suyo para no ser amado, ni permitirse el amar, pero todo se reducía al sentimiento de miedo, pues el capitán se resistía al amor por temor de perderlo después y así sufrir, ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

-Prometo que no lo ensuciaré, me bañé bien antes de venir aquí- Dijo Eren arrodillándose frente a él con total sumisión, el otro al escuchar eso decidió que no podía resistirse a ese joven que enamorado se ofrecía de esa manera, además quien tenía la valentía de enfrentarlo con el arma a la que era vulnerable, el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad tenía una debilidad y eso era el amor, no podía negar que también sentía algo muy especial por ese joven de mirada inocente que le sonreía.

-No me refiero a eso- Dijo Levi cambiando su actitud parecía que iba a cediendo, el joven aprovechó eso y acercándose a su rostro lo miraba embelesado.

-Prometo que no me correré sobre usted, me aguantaré hasta que usted me diga- Le murmuraba sobre sus labios, ambos contenían el deseo de besarse al sentirse tan cercanos, y casi respirar del mismo aire.

-Eso suena bien- Decía el mayor conteniéndose y a la vez perdiéndose en la profunda y firme mirada del castaño.

-Yo haré todo lo que me pida- Aclaraba Eren abriendo sus piernas se sentaba de forma provocativa sobre su señor, quien se mordía los labios pues sentía como la intimidad al descubierta del joven rozaba con la suya. -No está mal- Murmuró con malicia y de inmediato unieron sus labios en un profundo beso que no podían seguir conteniendo, pasaron varios segundos de ese exquisito beso, y sus cuerpos clamaban por algo más de acción, Levi parándose cargaba al joven que se aferraba a él con fuerza, ambos cayeron pesadamente en la cama donde darían rienda suelta a sus más furtivos deseos.

-Que te permita esto no significa que corresponda a tus estúpidos sentimientos de amor- Dijo Levi cuando sobre el joven se quitaba la camisa dejando ver su fuerte y firme abdomen. Aunque aquellas palabras eran una mentira, pues aunque se lo negara a sí mismo, a Eren o al mundo entero correspondía ese sentimiento.

-Lo sé… pero solo el estar con usted me conformo- Afirmaba Eren que intuía que aquellas palabras eran mentiras, así que le seguiría la corriente y con una enorme sonrisa lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Eres un mocoso idiota y odioso- Le susurró el mayor al oído al sentir ese abrazo y en medio de un beso daban inicio oficial a su apasionada noche de amor y placer, después de largos minutos entre besos apasionados, caricias atrevidas, suspiros enamorados, jadeos asfixiantes y gemidos ahogados se veían a los amantes desnudos, Levi sobre el joven lo embestía de forma deliciosa, tan profundo, que ambos deliraban del placer al sentir sus cuerpos al unirse de esta manera tan profana, el sudor recorría sus acaloradas pieles aun cuando hacía frío afuera en esa modesta habitación podía sentirse un calor intenso.

-Nhn… No aguanto más…- Decía entre gemidos el joven cuando sentía como tocaban cada vez más profundo en su ser, aunque quería contenerse no podía evitar que pronto su cuerpo estallaría en placer.

-Dijiste que te contendrías… hasta que yo quisiera- Hablaba el capitán jadeante pero sin dejar de embestirlo, más bien con el vaivén de sus caderas penetraba más profundo y con fuerza.

-Si… pero mi cuerpo no me obedece…- se justificaba el joven aferrándose al sensual y caliente cuerpo del hombre que lo estaba llevando al borde del desquicio, del más infinito placer que nunca había experimentado.

-Cuando yo diga…- Exclamó Levi aumentando la velocidad de sus estocadas, invadiendo más firme en su húmedo y cálido interior, profanándolo con mayor exquisitez.

-Es tan perverso- Dijo Eren casi sin aliento al notar la mirada perversa de su señor, quien lo besó con pasión, sin detenerse hacia caer en el éxtasis al joven que se corría en el firme abdomen del otro.

-Ahhh…- Gemía con fuerza cuando sus labios se separaron de ese frenético beso, Levi no se detuvo ya que también quería sentir esa sensación de placer máximo, con rapidez lo embestía cuando su cuerpo no resistió más, y llegando al orgasmo dejaba su abundante y cálida esencia en el interior de Eren, que sentía como su ser se bañaba de ese espeso líquido que parecía quemarle aunque sonara exagerado.

-¿Esta es la revancha que querías?- Dijo el capitán cuando ambos ya agotados daban por terminaba esa primera sesión amorosa, saliendo de su interior se recostaban cada cual en su lado de la cama, con el respirar agitado solo miraban el techo.

-Mi cama está sucia por tu culpa- Fue el reclamo de Levi, cuando sentía las sabanas húmedas de su cama, Eren sonrió tomando la mano de su señor entrelazaban sus dedos de forma cariñosa, cuando sintió como era lanzado al suelo ante la mala cara de su amante.

-Lo siento… lo siento- Repetía el joven desnudo y nervioso en el suelo, viéndolo sentía que no se arrepentía de lo que habían hecho, entre refunfuños de Levi y los nervios de Eren, al final terminaron durmiendo juntos hasta la mañana siguiente, sintieron las miradas acusatorias de todos a quienes se cruzaban cuando se encaminaban al comedor, un ambiente tenso se respiraba en el desayuno donde estaba la pareja con los demás.

-Si ustedes van a seguir de luna de miel, deberían irse a otro lado...- Parecía el regaño de Erwin a la pareja cuando estaban solos, al ver que los demás se retiraron de la mesa al terminar su desayuno, Hanji se reía en voz baja al observar a la apasionada pareja que desviaba la mirada, pues al parecer su entrega no fue muy discreta ya que muchos los escucharon.

-¿El sótano le parece bien?- Dijo ingenuamente Eren al rubio que sonrió ante esa "inocente" pregunta.

-Si eso creo… ahí su ruido no nos molestara.- Le respondía Erwin con una sonrisa de complicidad a ambos, entonces Levi molesto terminaba su taza con café se levantaba sin decir más, el joven confundido lo siguió.

-Señor…- Le llamaba el joven con duda por uno de los pasillos. -Yo lamento tanto esa incomodidad, entenderé que no quiera verme más si complico todo para usted.- Terminaba de decir con tristeza, mientras se daba media vuelta y pretendía alejarse de su señor, que detuvo su andar al escuchar esas palabras

-¿Te rindes tan pronto? ¿O acaso solo me usaste para perder tu virginidad conmigo?- Le cuestionaba Levi volteando a verlo y cruzaba sus brazos con seriedad.

-No… no…no…- Negaba el otro con rapidez moviendo su cabeza. -Yo lo amo-Confesaba con ternura y sonrojado acercándose al mayor instintivamente rozaban sus labios.

-Ven, vamos a limpiar el sótano…- Le ordenaba Levi caminando delante de su subordinado, dirigiéndose al sótano que al parecer se convertiría en su refugio de amor.

-Si… señor, iré por mi delantal- Dijo Eren muy sonriente y emocionado siguiéndolo, cuando sintió que el otro lo miró de forma siniestra y viendo como se le acercaba amenazante.

-Vamos a limpiar en serio... idiota...-Le murmuró con la mirada fija, Eren confundido no acertaba que pensar,

-Como diga... iré por los implementos de aseo.- Habló desanimado en voz baja, Levi lo tomó del rostro y lo hizo verlo con fijación.

-Si limpias bien, te daré tu premio.- Fueron las serias palabras del capitán pero en su mirada destellaba algo de lujuria, ya más animados los dos iban conversando al sótano.

 _Al parecer solo el mostrar un corazón sincero era suficiente para enamorar al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, eso y un baile sensual con un plumero para despertar su frío corazón._

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes se dieron el tiempo de leer esta pequeña historia y espero ansiosa haya sido de su agrado, :D es la primera que escribo para un evento así, me encuentro algo nerviosa...**_

 _ **No olviden dejarme saber su valiosa opinión...**_

 _ **Besos :***_


End file.
